The Internet Support Group
by a-little-glimmer
Summary: Dan's filming his annual Internet Support Group when he comes across an interesting email: a girl talking about how she's afraid of her friends dying. Then Dan gets to thinking about what would happen if Phil died.. eventual phan. oneshot.


"Alright, this one comes from Lily, aged 23, from the United States." Dan reads from his computer screen before continuing on with the email. He had been filming another Internet Support Group, and about 10 minutes after he started, Dan came across this interesting problem. "'Hey Dan!" he quotes. "'My problem is that I'm afraid of death. And not the normal fear that _I'm_ afraid to die, no, I'm afraid of other people dying. Recently I realized what it would be like if my friends or family died. And now it's like I'm afraid to get close to people, because it will just open me up to a world of pain when they go. And it's not just people I personally know. One of my biggest fears is you or Phil dying. There are millions of people out there (myself included) that rely on you guys for happiness, and if you were gone.. I can't even begin to imagine it. And anyone can see how close you and Phil are to each other. The affect it would have on the other if one of you died honestly scares me. Do you have any advice on how to get over this fear?'"

Dan takes a deep breath after finishing the email. "Well, Lily, I would say first, you should-" Dan starts, then stops speaking abruptly. "No.. no!" he mutters, getting up while shoving his chair backwards and almost knocking it over in the process. Dan walks out of the room and paces up and down the hallway before finally entering the living room.

Phil glances up from his spot on the couch. "Oh, hey Dan," he says, "you're done filming already?" "No, I'm not," Dan replies. "There was one email I got that made me stop." A puzzled expression contorts Phil's face. "What?" "Um.. here, I'll show you." Dan sits down, reaches over, and takes Phil's laptop from him, makes a new tab, and starts to log into his email. "Alright, I guess I'm done with that," Phil says, rolling his eyes, but his light-hearted expression lets Dan know he's not mad.

"Here," Dan says, handing the computer back to Phil. Phil reads over the email, and Dan can visibly see the effect it has on him. "Aw, I guess I've never thought about what would happen to our fans if we die.." Phil trails off, deep in thought with a sorrowful expression. "No, Phil, that's not the part I'm hung up on. What about where she talks about what would happen to us if the other died?" "Well, there's no doubt I would be extremely sad if you died, Dan," Phil says with a frown. Clearly he didn't even want to think about it. "Well of course you would right now, obviously we're very close. But what about in.. 50 years? You'll have met someone, moved away, gotten married, and one day I'll go online to see 'that guy I used to know' died yesterday. I don't want that to happen!" Dan exclaims.

"What.. what do you want me to say? That's probably going to happen eventually.." Phil says sadly. "No. I.. I can't let that happen. It's not _going_ to happen," he says forcefully. "Dan? What are you saying?" Phil asks.

"...Marry me."

* * *

"Wh-what?!" Phil says incredulously, unsure if he even heard right. "Marry me," Dan repeats. "I.. I.." Phil tries to collect his thoughts. "I love you, Phil. And I know you love me too. There's always been a.. a feeling between us. We could be something more than friends, I know it. We would be amazing together. I've always wished we could be more than friends, but I've been too afraid to put myself out there. Now I'm more afraid of losing you," Dan says.

"I know this is really sudden, we've never even dated each other before, but after eight years of being together, doesn't it feel like we have? Oh, god, I sound absolutely insane." Dan stands and paces the room, running a hand through his hair. Then he turns back to face Phil, who he finds has stood up as well. "I know we've never really talked about this, I'm sorry for just springing this on you. But I've loved you this whole time, maybe I didn't really know I did, or I thought I just liked you as a friend. But now I know I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life," Dan takes a deep breath, "and I hope you feel the same way."

"I-I do. I love you, Dan." A huge smile breaks out on Phil's face.

"So.. w-will you marry me?" Dan asks hopefully.

"Of course I will."

~fin

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this little phanfic. If you did, please favorite it, and please review to tell me what you think! I really appreciate anyone who takes the time to do that and I love seeing who enjoys my work. And more fanfics are coming, sorry for the delay. I just wanted to publish this teeny oneshot (sorry it was so short) before getting some of my bigger fics up, cause I have editing and stuff to do. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! (and yes, I did base the girl who wrote the email off of myself, can you tell :P?) ~l


End file.
